


compromised

by TheTiredOwl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover, Dating, M/M, Nice Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Non-Evil Brock Rumlow, Pining, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Smut, Top Brock Rumlow, Workplace Relationship, Workplace crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/pseuds/TheTiredOwl
Summary: Written for Marvel Rarepair #68It’s true, Bucky had the hots for his CO. And maybe it was a little crush too and as Natasha said, it made him do all kinds of foolish things.So it was convenient if not embarrassing when Rumlow found out, but will something come out of it?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Rare Pairs Events





	compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).



> This was beta'ed by the wonderful [VexedBeverage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VexedBeverage/profile)! Thank you, my dear!

It’s true, Bucky had the hots for his CO. Not exactly since yesterday, it had lasted for a long time. Natasha joked that Bucky fell head over heels when he first saw Brock Rumlow but that wasn’t true at all. It was not a stupid crush, he just wanted to jump his bones the first moment Rumlow had opened his mouth to bellow out orders as the new commanding officer of their SHIELD agent team. That voice alone, dark and husky like black velvet over gravel, could make Bucky come like there would be no tomorrow. But that wasn’t all, Brock Rumlow just had to be one good looking man. A bit on the wrong side of forty but aged like a fine wine, Bucky decided. His hair was still black without any trace of grey and - Bucky had looked closely - he didn’t dye it that way like so many men his age. He was a hard but fair leader for their Strike team, cool and level-headed even in the heat of a battle, almost always with a quick quip on his lips which never failed to make Bucky smile.

Okay, maybe it was a tiny little crush after all.

The problem was that Bucky was now compromised. Nat warned him about that but of course he didn’t listen. Instead, he leaped off of a ten-story-building to get to Rumlow in time to incapacitate an enemy aiming for the man's head. It was impetuous and dumb and Nat told him so as he laid in the hospital with a broken leg. 

“You’re so stupid, Barnes,” she said, her arms crossed. “What did you hope to achieve? That he finally looks your way?”

Natasha stood beside his hospital bed and shook her head disbelieving. Bucky had the nerve to look at her sheepishly.

“What if I say they aimed for his head?”

“Then I say that it was completely unnecessary for you to leap off the building when you have the sniper rifle.” 

“Okay, in my defense, I just saw red.”

“That’s poor defense and you know it.”

Bucky sighed and leaned back into the pillows. Nat was right of course but what could he say to make it better? He couldn’t lie to her, for that they had too much history together. They had always been there for each other. From the first time they worked together when she defected from the KGB and he was straight out of his first missions from the Winter Soldier program. He already had that metal arm and the serum by then and was the first to be trusted with the infamous Black Widow. Director Fury apparently thought Bucky could subdue her if it came to it but nothing could be further from the truth, if anybody had asked Bucky. Natasha insisted that they were evenly matched but he didn’t believe her. Nevertheless, she was his friend, and hearing her scolding him made his heart clench in his throat.

“It’s not funny anymore, James.” She called him by his name which implied that she really was serious right now. Her scrunched-up nose and her lips pressed together to a thin line certainly told Bucky of her anger.

“Is it my fault that Rumlow is so hot?” He tried and squinted at her but got a quick slap to the back of his head. It didn’t hurt physically, but it wounded his pride because he really should have seen it coming.

“James!”

“Yeah, I need to get this out of my system,” Bucky relented and then grinned. “Maybe I should ask him to rail me, to fuck me all the way through--”

“I get it, James. Ugh!” Natasha grunted, clearly disgusted. “Just… don’t do it at work, okay?”

“What do you take me for? Unprofessional?” He smiled all teeth and Natasha’s unimpressed look told him whole stories about what she really thought of that.

After she left it was Rumlow who entered his hospital room next. 

For a few seconds, Bucky’s whole body flushed hot because what if his CO had overheard his and Natasha’s conversation? But in contrast to him, Rumlow is professional enough to hand him a few get-well cards from the team and a manila folder with the next mission.

“That’s fast even for Fury,” Bucky said, skimming through the folder and then looked up to the other man.

Rumlow shrugged. “He said your serum will heal you fast enough and he’s right.” But the CO didn’t look very happy about that fact. Bucky had a fleeting feeling that the frown on Rumlow’s face meant that he didn’t agree with their director at all. 

But Rumlow started to talk about the next mission and then about the success of the last mission without his frown going away. Maybe it was just his standard expression but Bucky knew better. He had seen Rumlow smile at some dumb joke Bucky made in the locker room before and that smile carried him through the whole day. 

“..nes? Barnes, are you listening?” Rumlow’s deep voice brought Bucky back to reality. 

“Huh?”

Rumlow looked at him like he was a hopeless case. “I said, don’t do that shit again, kid. Leaping from buildings and compromising the rest of the team.”

“Uhm..” 

“You’re the sniper, so act like that. Not like that dumbass Barton, getting injured all the time.” 

There was a moment of silence between them with Bucky staring intensely at his mismatched hands, feeling Rumlow staring intensely at him. He’s waiting for an answer, Bucky realized. 

“I… try not to do that again…?” Bucky said slowly and it sounds more like a question.

Rumlow looked at him with his head tilted like he was waiting for more but Bucky just blinked owlishly at him. Another moment of silence followed as uneasy as the last one. At last, Rumlow looked like he wanted to throw his hands up and he sighed.

“There’s nothing else you want to say?” He asked.

Yes, I want you to fuck me, I want to choke on your big cock, I want-- 

Bucky pressed his lips into a tight line before he could say any of these things. Instead he just told him: “No, just that I’m sorry.” 

Rumlow looked unimpressed and even disappointed. “Okay, Barnes. Don’t do that shit again,” he finally said and they spent the rest of his visit talking about of the next mission.

***

The next mission went smoothly but the following one almost went to shit again. There was an enemy aiming at Rumlow and Bucky again saw red. Something in his brain screamed “protectprotectprotect” and he threw himself from his hiding place only to get promptly shot in his abdomen. But he had succeeded in distracting the enemy and Rumlow was saved again. That didn’t save Bucky later from another lecture from Natasha but still, he thought it was worth it. Rumlow came again to his room in the hospital to hand him flowers this time and once more get-well cards from the other agents. 

“I won’t bring you fucking balloons when you’re here the next time,” his CO grimly promised. 

But there was a next time and Rumlow stood there in his hospital room with colorful balloons in various shapes, looking angry but at the same time resigned. 

It can’t go on like this, Bucky decided. But how could he get over his stupid crush? Every time Rumlow opened his mouth and said something in his deep, growling voice, Bucky got the shivers. Every time they were in the showers and Rumlow was showing off his muscles for whatever reason with him looking deeply at Bucky, it took all of Bucky’s iron will to force his boner down.

It was unfair, it was like his CO was deliberately trying to seduce him with his voice, his showing off and those deep, meaningful looks outside of the missions. 

But… maybe Rumlow had been doing it on purpose. He was not showing off just for the heck of it, he was showing off for Bucky. Was this wishful thinking? Could he really hope that Rumlow had the hots for him too?

Time to find out.

***

In the end, it was Rumlow who took the first step by asking him out for drinks. Team-bonding exercise he called it but the other agents weren’t invited, so Bucky knew this was his chance. 

Wearing his favorite shirt he met with Rumlow at the local bar and was pleasantly surprised. Rumlow looked fantastic outside of his tac gear, something he already knew, but here he stood, clad in a simple white shirt, black slacks and jacket. The usual scent of leather and gunpowder was gone and instead, he smelled of expensive cologne. Oh yes, this is definitely a date.

The drinks kept coming, the conversation was flowing, drifting from work (“Barton really is a dumbass, did you see his latest stunt?” “Yeah, and it was awesome”) to food (“I hate celery and cilantro tastes like soap.” “Me too and who the fuck likes cilantro.”) until the bomb got dropped. 

“So, how long has it been since you realized you wanted me to fuck you?”

Bucky sputtered into his cocktail. “Wha-?” 

“Ah, come now, Barnes. I heard you talking with Romanov in the hospital after you jumped from that building,” Rumlow smirked but it didn’t look mean, instead the man looked merely curious. 

“Uhm… well, if you really have to know?” It took a few seconds for Bucky to regain his composure. “It’s been a long time. You actually overheard us?”

“Wasn’t that hard to find out, I already suspected it. But kid, I’m your CO…” Rumlow began and for the first time in the evening, Bucky feared a rejection. 

“... and we’re not at work,” he pointed out and willed himself to give a brave smile.

“No, we’re not,” Rumlow replied and took a sip of his whiskey. “But you see the problem with the imbalance of power here?”

Bucky took a moment to consider this and then shook his head. “No, I don’t think so,” he said and when he saw Rumlow’s annoyed look, he quickly added “I mean, yes. I see it, but I don’t think it’s like that with us.” That seemed to mollify the other man but Bucky hadn’t finished yet. “Work is just work and I promise to stop with the misplaced amateur heroics, okay? But outside of work, can we-?”

“Yes,” Rumlow interrupted him quickly and downed his whiskey. “God, Barnes, I hope you’re not too drunk for this, but as soon as we’re outta here, I’m gonna fuck you stupid.”

“I can’t get drunk,” Bucky reminded him. “And if we’re really doing this, you should call me Bucky.”

“Right, the serum,” Rumlow remembered slowly and grinned. “Well, Bucky… let’s get outta here.”

From here on it went fast. They paid for their drinks and Bucky drove them in his car to Rumlow’s place at his CO’s insistence. It turned out already in the car that Rumlow’s kisses were surprisingly soft, tasting of whiskey and something else indescribable. Bucky lost his jacket in the car and the first buttons of Rumlow’s shirt were open by the time they entered the building. It was hard to let go of him to exit the car.

“Here we are,” Rumlow said, playing with his keys. “Last chance to turn back now.”

“Shut up.” Bucky kissed him hard, feeling his CO chuckling against his lips, and finally the door was open. Rumlow practically shoved him inside and led him to the kitchen, showing him the bathroom on their way. 

“You want a coffee or something?” Rumlow asked like the perfect host he turned out to be. But Bucky only shook his head.

“Thanks but I’ll just excuse myself to the bathroom,” he told him before vanishing into said room. It was really going to happen. He was going to get fucked by his wet dream. Bucky couldn’t stop grinning at his reflection in the mirror as he quickly washed his hands and face, giving his mouth a quick rinse to wash away the last taste of alcohol. 

When he came back, Rumlow had already got rid of his jacket and was drinking from a tall glass of water. There were faint traces of wetness in his short black hair, likely from where his wet fingers stroked through after he apparently washed them at the sink. A quick look at the clock on the microwave told Bucky that it was already midnight. But Rumlow didn’t look tired at all. Just hungry.

“Come here,” Rumlow ordered him to, grabbing Bucky’s hips as he kissed him again. Soon his big hands wandered down to Bucky’s ass, groping him with a possessiveness that left Bucky light-headed. “I waited so long for this,” Rumlow growled against his lips and Bucky gasped, allowing him to slip his tongue in. 

“You have?” he asked after a breathless moment of just pressing their tongues fervently together and Rumlow nodded, drawing him closer.

“Since I saw you sparring with Romanov the first time,” he said and proceeded to bite gently at Bucky’s neck.

“Yeah, that must have been so hot to watch me getting my ass kicked,” Bucky laughed but Rumlow drew back as if he said something wrong. Quizzical he looked at the older man but before he could ask, Rumlow shushed him with his thumb against his lips.

“You’re one of the best fighters I’ve ever seen, Bucky.” Rumlow’s stern voice forbade any protest Bucky might have offered. So there was nothing else to do except to nod and Rumlow smiled at that. “Good. Listen to your CO,” he grinned and Bucky rolled his eyes.

“Fortunately we’re not at work,” he remarked. “Otherwise I couldn’t do this.” And with this Bucky sucked the tip of Rumlow’s thumb before letting it go with a pop, letting it rest wetly against his lower lip. “Imagine what I could do next.” 

The older man groaned at that. “How about we put that smart mouth of yours to good use?” He suggested with a husky voice and Bucky immediately sank to his knees like he had dreamed of so many times. Only this time it was so much better. This time it was real.

With deft fingers, Rumlow opened his belt quickly and pulled the zipper down only for Bucky to take the lead. His cock was already hard by the time Bucky got his hands on it. He stroked the length, hearing Rumlow sucking in a breath and smiled. Rumlow’s cock was perfect, long and thick and Bucky couldn’t wait to get it in his mouth. He opened his lips, licked them just before he took in the tip. Feeling his CO’s big, warm hand in his hair only encouraged him further and he suckled at the head with all the enthusiasm that built up from months of pining after Rumlow. 

Bucky sucked and licked at Rumlow’s cock with his hand guiding him, daring him to take that damn impressive length deeper. And he did. Rumlow granted him a few moments to relax his throat and Bucky looked up at him as he started to gently thrust inside. It was a slow and lazy rhythm accompanied by softly whispered praise and quiet moans from the older man.

They stayed like this for long moments until Rumlow pulled him regrettably off his cock and back on his feet. As much as he would have liked to stay there Bucky had to admit that his knees hurt. Next time he got on his knees for Rumlow, he would get himself a pillow. If there would be a next time. Bucky hoped so.

“Bedroom, now.” Rumlow’s order came with gasped breaths. He must have been really close, Bucky guessed and nodded. In his imagination, he was already on the kitchen table with his legs spread and Rumlow pounding between them. But the bedroom is fine too. He got grabbed by the scruff of his neck like a kitten, Rumlow’s hand firmly massaging the muscles there as he led him through the kitchen and down the hallway. 

The bedroom was so tidy, Bucky liked to imagine that Rumlow cleaned up in the hopes of getting him into it today. Rumlow let go of him but only long enough to get rid of Bucky’s belt and shirt, before seeing about his own half-opened shirt and pants. It didn’t take long before they were both naked and on each other, kissing and touching again. 

“Wanna ride you,” Bucky panted. “Wanna feel that big cock of yours in me.”

By the look of it, Rumlow seemed delighted by that idea and led Bucky to the bed. “Well, you're gonna get it in a second.” For a short moment, he rummaged around the nightstand and then tossed him a small bottle of half-used lube. Bucky caught it easily with his left hand and was a bit proud of himself for not crushing it with all that metal. Rumlow had already made himself comfortable on his big bed, a sight Bucky enjoyed for a moment before hurrying on. 

In a matter of seconds he was on him, two slick fingers already inside his own ass, the heat inside him too hard to ignore. Too much time was already wasted, Bucky needed him now. He grabbed Rumlow’s cock by its base and rose up a bit just to sink down.

“Oh my god…” Bucky gasped as the cockhead breached his entrance. “It’s so big.”

“Yeah, take it,” Rumlow said breathlessly. “You were made for it, honey.”

His big hands groped Bucky’s ass, spreading his cheeks as Bucky slowly sank down his whole length. It was so good. Rumlow was already nipping again at his neck which distracted him from the slight bit of pain and he set out for a slow rhythm that rose fast to a desperate speed. Rumlow let him, cheering him on with grunts and excited moans.

“You’re so hot,” he sounded amazed. “Your tight ass takin’ me so deep.” Rumlow let go of his right hand and grabbed Bucky’s already leaking cock, fisting it tightly. He was making sure that he came first, Bucky realized.

And with that thought, he was tumbling into his release. His come splattered over Rumlow’s hand, who milked him through the orgasm until Bucky grunted, oversensitized. With a grin, Rumlow let go of him - and Bucky could come again at the sight of it - licked a fat drop of cum from his thumb. 

“Oh god,” Bucky moaned and Rumlow grabbed his hips again. Thrusting up fast and hard, he set for a brutal pace and it didn’t take long until Bucky felt the hot cum spilling inside him.

They breathed for long moments and then Rumlow drew him back into a kiss, nipping at his lower lip to demand entrance. They lazily let their tongues dance and Bucky felt Rumlow slowly slip from his hole.

“That was nice,” Rumlow grinned and patted his ass, letting Bucky lie beside him.

“Good,” Bucky mumbled into his neck. “I hope you’re up for a second round.”

It spoke for Rumlow that his answer was just “Give me just a minute or so” which turned out to be half an hour. But in these thirty minutes, he managed to get Bucky something to drink and a snack which Bucky didn’t exactly need but it was a nice gesture. 

After that Rumlow had him on his hands and knees, fucking into him slowly from behind until they both couldn’t take it anymore and the rhythm took up speed again. With long groans, they came together but the night wasn’t over yet.

***

“So, you’ve finally gotten laid, huh?” 

Bucky was playing with his knife when Natasha strolled in, took one look at him and decided to drop these words. It nearly buried itself into his boot when he let it fall from his hand and mumbling a curse under his breath he bent down to pick it up. Just in time for Rumlow to come by and give his ass a long stare before he walked off again with a smile on his face.

Natasha grinned. “Just don’t do anything stupid at work again,” was her advice, and then she strolled off, leaving Bucky to himself.

Too late, he thought, watching her walk away and set out himself to join Rumlow in the nearest closet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3  
> Please consider leaving kudos and comments. I promise I will love you for that <3
> 
> If you have suggestions or just want to talk to me, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thetiredowl) :)


End file.
